fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 9
RUNES ON YOUR ARMS Rachel, Robyn, and the former man speed down the highway. Robyn clings tight to Rachel as Rachel grits her teeth. Eventually they get onto a exit and slow down for a minute. :Rachel: So who are you? Or better question actually... what are you anyway? :Former Man: Name’s Logi. I’m a Sparkling. :Rachel: What? You lost me with Logi. :Logi: Sigh… I knew you wouldn’t have the patience for this. :Rachel: Well, you’re an alien too right? :Logi: I certainly didn’t come from here, no. :Robyn: So you’re a “Sparkling”? :Logi: Yes. Turn left here. :Robyn: So do you have electric powers or? :Logi: No. That’s silly. My latent powers are pyrokinesis. :Rachel: How were you a human just a couple minutes ago though? :Logi: This appearance modulator from Alienta. See? Logi switches between a variety of different appearances, first the human form seen previously, then an Oceanian, then a Magma Sentinel. :Rachel: Oh wow, that’s weird… :Logi: Ah, I forgot this primitive planet hasn’t been introduced to other alien species yet. However this Sparkling form is my true appearance. Turn right. :Robyn: Wait, where are we going? :Logi: We’re going to the hotel where me and my good friend are staying at. I’ll tell you about those tattoos. :Rachel: Oh… yeah. That’s what we were doing. As they enter the elevator of the hotel, Logi further inquires them. :Logi: So these tattoos got weird readings on that primitive Galvan Reader? :Rachel: Yeah… is that bad or? :Robyn: Primitive? :Logi: Well, for the tattoo readings, I’m not sure. As for the Galvan Reader, I sold you it becuase it was old. :Robyn: Hmm. :Logi: Has she had them on the whole time? :Rachel: Never seen her take them off. The elevator door opens. :Logi: Right this way… The three stop in front of room 2009. Logi swipes the card and enters in. :Rachel: Oh god, what’s wrong with his face? :Denos: Oh my eye? It’s nothing. :Logi: What, you’re spooked by that? :Rachel: No… :Robyn: That seriously doesn’t look healthy but I guess it’s just a alien biology thing… :Denos: Are we here to talk about my eye or other matters? :Logi: Other matters. The human woman here has strange readings on her arm. Denos frowns. :Denos: Those are tattoos. :Robyn: No, on the Galvan Reader, I detected something about it similar to when I saw that alien named Six. :Denos: Six? :Logi: Yes, Six. I can confirm she’s here and tried to kill us. :Denos: Well, we can’t be here much longer. :Rachel: Wait are you guys fugitives or something? Is Six after you? :Denos: I doubt that she’s after us… she’s after something a lot bigger. We’re just tourists. :Logi: Here, let me see your arms with this Galvan Reader here… Logi mounts a giant Galvan Reader to his head, much larger than Robyn’s own Galvan Reader. :Rachel: Aren’t advancements in technology supposed to get smaller? :Logi: You guys use condensed circuit boards. We use something a little less unorthodox and can’t be condensed. As for your arms… there are definitely some rune underline here… not sure what language it is, but it’s old. About as old as the universe itself. :Rachel: Can you translate it? :Logi: No, but Denos probably can. A sheet of blue paper with red markings prints out of Logi’s Galvan Reader. He hands it to Denos who examines it for a moment. :Denos: Well, it’s not really a message. Rather more of a set of abstract set of instructions that would be best down as “Turn my life around” and “Find Unten”. :Rachel: Who the fuck is Unten and why would I wanna turn my life around? I can’t do that. I work at a gas station which was the only job I could get after I graduated from High School and couldn’t figure out what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. :Denos: Seems like somebody put them there. They don’t sound like bad instructions. :Logi: As for Unten… we know where he’s going to be. :Robyn: Oh cool, are we going to another planet for that? Denos laughs. :Denos: Another planet? Why do you think we’re here? He’s arriving here.